I Dance to Escape
by Writergirl321
Summary: Starts during the episode "Asian F" where Mike's father wants him to give up dance to focus on his studies. This story is my take on Mike and his father's relationship and how far Mr. Chang will push his son to "succeed." ***warning:abuse
1. Chapter 1

**As I was dancing my father walked in. I couldn't believe that he had come to my school!**

"Michael! Why did you skip your tutor session?" my dad demanded. I glanced at the clock and realized that my session should have ended two hours ago, I had been dancing for longer than I thought. But I couldn't help it, sometimes I just lost track of time. When I didn't respond to my dad he became furious.

"Dance is something you do at weddings Michael, it is not a career." At my fathers words I grew furious. How could he say that! Becoming a dancer is my life's goal.

"I am not going to be a doctor. I will be a professional dancer," I said defiantly.

Furious, my dad slapped me across the face before I even had time to react. But, he didn't stop there. He thrust me against the wall and held me there by my neck, almost chocking me. Using his free hand, he punched me in the stomach, and I doubled over in pain. My father took this as an opportunity to kick me to the ground.

"You might want to rethink that Michael," he said threateningly as he left me on the ground, gasping in pain.

Glancing into the wall length mirror of the dance room, I could already make out a hand shaped bruise forming on my neck. Quickly, I pulled on my turtle neck sweater to cover it. However, there was nothing that could be done about the split lip I had and the forming bruise on my cheek.

Without any other way to express my anger, I danced. I danced the most viscous dance I have ever danced. My body whipped through the air like a blade and my movements screamed emotion. As I finished, I heard approaching footsteps and flinched slightly, hoping it wasn't my father.

"So beautiful," I heard Tina say, and I instantly relaxed.

I sat on the ground, not facing her.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it," I assured her.

"It's okay Mike, it was understandable. I know you have a lot going on," she said. For a few moments, silence filled the air, and then she spoke again.

"You have to know by now," she began.

"Know what?" I wondered.

"You aren't the best singer. And you don't talk much. But when I see you dance, that's why I fell in love with you," she said sincerely. A feeling of happiness came over me. Tina said she loved me!

"Tina, I love you too," I replied, turning to face her.

As I turned to face her, she gave me a look of concern.

"Mike, what happened to you?" she said gesturing towards my face. I panicked for a second, and then made up a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mike, what happened to you?" she said gesturing towards my face. I panicked for a second, and then made up a lie.

"What, uh... I fell when I was dancing."

"The Mike Chang, dancing master, fell when he was dancing! I don't believe it," she said playfully. If only she knew that she was right not to believe it. I laughed quietly with her and stood up. When I stood, she leaned in to give me a hug. It took everything I had not to flinch when she leaned into my sore stomach.

"Ew Mike, you're all sweaty. Why don't you remove your turtle neck?" Again panic washed through me. My turtle neck was the only thing standing between her and the truth that I have been hiding so well for years.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll cool off in a few minutes. Let's get to glee club?" I suggested.

Tina and I walked into glee club holding hands, and everyone smiled when they saw us.

"Looks like there's no more trouble in paradise," Puck said with a wink. In response, Tina and I just smiled as we took our seats.

A few minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hello everyone. Today I thought we could try something a little different. Each of you have a talent right? Weather it's singing or dancing. Well, I want each of you to give a reason why you sing or dance and then perform freestyle in front of the class. Yes singers, that does mean you get to chose your own song," Mr Shue announced.

Everyone seemed to be excited by this change in schedule. Obviously, Rachel was the first to raise her hand. "Mr. Schue! I'll go first." At his nod, she went to stand in front of the class.

"Well, I sing not only because I am good at it. I also sing because it makes me feel powerful," she said with a smile. Without a pause, she went on a to sing a dramatic version of Jar of Hearts.

When she finished singing, hands went up quickly to volunteer. Eventually, everyone had gone besides me.

"Mike, your up," Mr. Schue said with an encouraging smile. Hesitantly, I walked to the front of the room.

"My name is Mike and I dance to escape." Everybody seemed confused at my answer, but I didn't pause long enough for them to ask questions. I went right into a violent dance, similar to the one I had danced right after my father left. By the time I was finished, I was panting heavily due to the pressure of my stomach. Looking up, I saw that Tina and a few of the other girls has tears in their eyes and the guys just looked awed. I tried to smile at them, but I was in too much pain. Wincing, I trapped my stomach and collapsed to the ground on my knees


	3. Chapter 3

Wincing, I trapped my stomach and collapsed to the ground on my knees.

"Mike!" Tina cried as she ran up to me. The others swarmed around us. Mrs. Schue pushed trough the students and knelt down beside me.

"Mike what's wrong?" he asked, concern showing across his face.

"Nothing," I say trying to blow it off. I try to stand up and end up falling back down into the arms of Tina and Mr. Schue.

"Finn go get the nurse! Santana go call 911," Mr. Schue ordered and they both ran out of the room.

"Please, don't call 911. I can't go to the hospital," I pleaded. Surely my father would kill me if anyone found out, especially if he also had to pay hospital bills.

"Listen to me Mike, you have to go," Tina insisted. I didn't respond, I simply looked away.

"Mr. Schue, I think something is wrong with his tummy because he is holding it," Brittany pointed out. Are you kidding me, out of all the times she acts stupid, she has to be smart right now?

"Good job Brittany. Mike can you remove your sweater?" Mr. Schue asked. Looking alarmed, I shook my head no. Assuming I meant that I physically couldn't remove it, he went to do it himself, and I was too weak to protest.

Cool air danced on the bare skin of my chest as I felt my sweater being pulled over my head. Gasps filled the room.

"Oh my God," Tina whispered, tears streaming down her face.

I glanced down at my stomach to see what had caused their reactions. A massive purple bruise dominated my stomach region and the skin beneath it on the right side was poking up. To me, it was a sign of a broken rib. Having had many in the past years, I knew exactly what they looked like. The appearance of my stomach coupled with the hand shaped bruise around my throat must have been shocking to the glee club.

"Mike, who did this to you?" Mr. Schue asked calmly. Blushing, I looked away. "Was it someone from the football team?" he wondered. For a moment I thought about saying yes. But then I realized that they would force me to give a name, and I didn't want to get anyone in trouble for no reason. "No," I said quietly. "It wasn't anyone from school."

This news seemed to alarm everyone. Looking at Tina, I saw her face scrunched up, which is what she does when she thinks really hard. All of a sudden her face muscles relaxed, and I knew she had found the answer.

"Mike, did your father do this?" she asked, almost as if she didn't want to know the answer, just loud enough for only her and Mr. Schue to hear. When I looked away instead of answering, she knew she was right. Looking up, I saw a look of despair on both of their faces. Just then, the nurse appeared with Finn, and Santana came in a few paces behind them. "Mr. Schue, the ambulance is out here. The paramedics are bringing in a stretcher right now." As if on cue, the paramedics came in behind her. Unwillingly, I was lifted onto a stretcher, still shirtless. As they began carrying me through the hallways people from other clubs gathered around to watch.

"Is that Chang?" someone asked.

"Dude I hope he's better by the game tomorrow," someone else added in. Humiliated, I closed my eyes as tight as I could, hoping that if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. Finally in the security of the ambulance, I let myself drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear beeping sounds all around me. For a moment I was confused. Where was I? And then I remembered. The hospital! I sat up quickly. Opening my eyes, I saw my father standing before me. When I realized no one else was in the room, I became fearful.

"Finally your up you miserable boy. How could you let them take you here?! Do you know how much the hospital bills will cost?" my father whispered viciously.

"I am sorry father. I will get a job and pay back every bit to you," I replied. Mu father simply nodded in agreement.

"Your mother and friends are here. In the cafeteria or waiting room. I'm going to get them," he announced. "Oh, and remember, you got beat up by Azimio Adams when you were trying to teach him choreography for the musical," my father whispered matter of factly. When he left the room, I shuddered. I couldn't blame somebody else for something my father had done! No matter who it was. Even if it was Azimio, the big mean bully. Truth is, while I was teaching him choreography for the play, he seemed to have really changed. He didn't laugh at my moves or any of the other guys, and we even made jokes to each other. Despite this, I knew deep down inside that I HAD to blame my injuries on him. If anyone actually found out where they came from, my father would most likely kill me.

While I was sitting there, my mother came in.

"Hi precious baby. How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm hanging in there mom," I said with a fake smile, and I knew she could sense it.

"I'm sorry that boy hurt you. No mother wants that to happen to their son," she said almost in tears.

As she began to cry, memories floated through my head of all the times my father had hurt me and I had lied about it to protect myself from more abuse. She doesn't know about any of it.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm going to be just fine," I assured her. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, because your my strong boy," she said with a smile. As we were talking, the nurse interrupted us.

"Excuse me ma'am. Could you please step outside. I have to change his bandages. It will only take a few minutes," the nurse said calmly.

"Of course. I'll go and get his friends and tell them to come up shortly," my mom said as she left. Once she was gone, the nurse's face became serious.

"Listen Michael. I have to unwrap the bandages from your ribs and reapply tighter ones so they can heal properly," she informed me. At my nod, she began the process.

"Michael, I also have a few questions for you."

"Okay," I said warily.

"How did you come about these injuries. Surely someone must have done this to you," she said in a professional tone.

"Yes ma'am," I said blushing.

"And who did it?" she wondered. I hesitated. Blaming the whole thing on Azimio just seemed so wrong. But what else could I do?

"Michael, I need an answer. We can't just let you leave the hospital unless we know that you are going to be safe," she said soothingly.

"It was a guy from my football team. His name is Azimio. Azimio Adams."

Finally the nurse had left and I was feeling terrible about what I had done. Maybe I am evil like my dad, I thought.

Before I could get too worried, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quin, Artie, Britney, Sanatana, Mercedes, Tina, and Mr. Schue came in carrying flowers and balloons.

"Hey Mike. We hope your feeling better man," Puck said as he placed the gifts on my bedside table.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you come to see me," I replied.

"Of course! What did you expect us to do? Sit home and worry?" Tina announced.

"Well I guess we could have tracked down Azimio and gotten back at him for what he did to you!" Finn pointed out. This brought back my guilty feelings.

"Listen guys, I don't want anyone 'getting back' at Azimio for me. I plan on being the bigger person by not becoming a bully myself," I announced. As I spoke of Azimio, Tina and Mr. Schue eyed me warily. They definitely knew I was lying. That though embarrassed me. What a coward they must think I am! Blaming an innocent student to save myself a few beatings.

After a few minutes of us talking about glee club and what not, another nurse came in.

"everyone needs to leave. We need to get Michael ready to go home," she said before turning to me. "We will be releasing you in about an hour Michael," she said with a sweet smile. Great, I thought, they bought my story.

Once everyone was gone, the nurse informed on how to keep my bandages wrapped and how to care for my injuries. Then, I was allowed a quick shower before trying some of the unappetizing hospital food. Once I was done picking at my plate, I got dressed in my normal clothes and was allowed to leave. My mother an father came in, hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they saw me. Except, I knew my fathers smile was fake. By now it was late, and I knew he would be angry at me the next day for depriving him of sleep. Finally, we left the hospital and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, I actually slept well. My mother insisted on sleeping on a blow up mattress in my room to check on me through the night, so my father hadn't had a chance to do anything about the hospital. However, I knew tomorrow would be another story. By the time I had woken up my father was already at work, and that fact relieved me greatly. Checking the clock, I realized it was already nine. So, I went into the kitchen and found my mom.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I wondered.

"I let you sleep in so you can heal quicker. Here, have some breakfast." She handed me a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Thank you," I said politely. After eating my breakfast and getting ready, my mother took me to school. When I arrived, people were looking at me strangely. I blushed under all of their stares, but pretended that I didn't notice. As soon as I got my tardy pass, I headed to AP Chemistry (my father's idea). Although I tried to enter quietly and under the radar, people still looked at me and whispered to one another as I took my seat. To make matters worse, I was only in the room for a few minutes when I got called up to the principal's office. Wondering what was wrong, I reluctantly made my way there.

Entering, I saw Azimio sitting there glaring daggers through my skull. I didn't blame him. I deserved much more than a dirty look from him.

"Take a seat Mike," the principal said. Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester were there too. Reluctantly, I sat.

"So Mike, you say Azimio beat you up at school yesterday?" the principal asked. Slowly, I nodded.

"Is this true?" Mr. Schue asked me with a meaningful look.

"Yes sir," I lied, averting my eyes.

"Well Azimio, what do you have to say for yourself?" the principal asked.

"That I didn't do it, I swear! I really have been trying to change my life around, I have," he said pleadingly.

"Mr. Adams, you know very well that I told you your bullying had to stop or else you would be off the team," Coach Beiste pointed out.

"I know Coach, and I have quit bullying," Azimio insisted.

"So are you suggesting that Mr. Chang is lying?" Coach Sylvester questioned harshly. I blushed at the irony of the conversation. I, indeed, was the liar.

"Maybe I am," Azimio said defensively.

"Adams we all know the story your trying to sell is a pile of crap. Just fess up to what you did," Coach Beiste said sternly.

"I didn't do it!" he insisted.

"Enough! You're off the team. Turn in your uniform today after school," she declared.

Azimio met my eyes and he gave me a murderous glare. I looked back guiltily, willing him to understand. For a moment he looked confused by my expression, but then he stormed out of the office angrily.

"May I go now?" I asked timidly. At the principal's nod, I started to leave. As I made my way to the door, I met Mr. Schuester's eyes for the first time since I entered the office. His gaze was slightly accusing, but pitiful at the same time. Through his expression, I could feel him urging me to tell the truth at the given opportunity. But I didn't, I just walked away like a coward.

As I was hurrying to get away, I ran into Tina. Quickly, I tried to pass her, hoping she hadn't noticed me.

"Mike!" she yelled, grabbing my arm gently. With no way of escaping, I turned to her.

"What is it Tina?" I asked, even though I pretty much knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Mike, please just listen to me. You have to come clean about your father. You can't just blame Azimio for something he didn't do," she insisted.

"And how do you even know if it was my father?" I challenged harshly.

"Mike, I saw him in the hallway right before I found you yesterday. He didn't look too happy," she pointed out. For a moment I was at a loss for words.

"He.. he was unhappy Tina. But that doesn't mean he hit me," I retorted lamely. In response, Tina just gave me a look that seemed to say 'We both know you're lying. Just fess up.'

Looking straight in her eyes, I nodded with a solemn expression.

"You were right," I admitted. "But please, you have to understand that I, we, cannot tell anybody. I think I am going to tell principal Figgins that it wasn't Azimio, but I can't tell him who actually did it," I informed her.

"But why Mike? You can't let your dad get away with it!" she yelled heatedly.

"He's already been getting away with it," I mumbled. When Tina looked shocked, I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"He's done this before?" she whispered sympathetically.

"Yes. That's why we can't tell. My father will be furious if this gets out because he'd have higher consequences," I said.

"But he deserves them!" Tina said stubbornly.

"I know. Trust me. But if I do tell, these investigations take some time. I would have to be living with my father. And he threatened to kill me if it ever got out Tina," I replied angrily.

"You can come stay with me," she insisted.

"No Tina, that won't work. My father will track me down. I'm not safe anywhere in Lima," I admitted.

"Then we will run away together Mike!"

"Tina, I can't let you do that. And besides, I refuse to let my father run me away from Lima, my life is here. You, all my friends, my mother," I reminded her with a sigh.

"Your mother.."

"... Doesn't know," I finished her sentence. "So, I cannot run away. She would be left in the pit of my fathers wrath."

Just then, the bell rang, alerting us to get to class.

"Mike we will figure this out, I love you." Tina said, giving me a peck on my damaged lips.

"I love you too," I said as she walked to her next class.

On my way to class, I saw Azimio lingering outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chang, we need to talk," he said fiercely. I nodded, a little frightened. Hesitantly, I followed him to the empty boys locker room.

"Do you want to tell me why you have been spreading these lies about me?!" he questioned.

"I... I can't. But I'm going to get your name cleared," I promised him.

"But why even lie in the first place man? I never done nothing to you. What you got against me?," he wanted to know.

"I know, man. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen, it's just that... somebody made me blame my injuries on you so they wouldn't get in trouble," I replied, wondering if I had said too much.

"Who was it, Mike? I'll set 'em straight for you," Azimio said while he cracked his knuckles loudly.

"No one, just don't worry about it. I can handle myself," I assured him.

"Alright little man, but if you need any help just come to me," Azimio offered.

"Thanks man. And I'm sorry about what happened," I said honestly.

"I forgive you, Chang. Now, get to class little braniac," he teased as I headed to calculus. Since I had arrived to school late, lunch was after calculus. I decided that I would use this time to confess to Principal Figgins that I had been lying.

"Come in!" Principal Figgins yelled as I knocked on his office door. When he saw me he looked confused. "Mr. Chang, what can I do for you?" he wondered.

"Can you call in Mr. Schuester and Coach Bieste? I have something that I need to confess."

"Yes Michael. I will do that." By his demeanor, I could tell that Principal Figgins sensed something was up.

A few minutes later Mr. Schuss and Coach Bieste came in followed by Coach Sue.

"She was in the teacher's lounge when I got the call, and insisted on coming," Mr. Schue explained in an annoyed tone.

"Thats okay, I guess," I said.

"Well, Michael says he has something to tell us," Principal Figgins announced. Once he spoke, all four of them turned to me in anticipation.

"Well, um I have to admit something. I lied. Azimio didn't beat me up," I admitted.

"Mike. Blaming another teammate for something they haven't done is a serious matter. Azimio was taken off the team because of it," Coach Bieste replied seriously.

"I know. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," I said, looking down as I spoke.

"Michael, you know we have a strict honesty policy at our school," Principal Figgins pointed out.

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Mike. If Azimio didn't attack you, then who did?" Mr. Schue asked, giving me a knowing look, willing me to tell the truth. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Umm... You see, the reason I didn't want to say anything was because I didn't want to get suspended or anything. My classes have been stressing me out lately, so I got a fake ID and went to a bar last night. I guess I drank a little too much and I started mouthing off to some guy. He hit me pretty hard," I said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

They all looked shocked, but Mr. Schue was the worst.

"Well who would have thought? A member of the future Asian doctors of America club getting into a bar fight?" Sue said sarcastically, looking at Mr. Schue smugly.

"Michael, are you sure that is what happened?" Mr. Schue asked seriously.

I nodded.

"Well Mr. Chang, I will look the other way this time because you told the truth and are such a good student. But don't do it again, or you will be suspended," principal Figgins warned.

"And Mike, I want you to apologize personally to Azimio and explain the situation before practice today. I will have him meet us in the locker room ten minutes early," Bieste decided.

"Yes ma'am of course," I agreed quickly. As I stood up to leave, so did Mr. Schue.

"I'll walk you out Mike," he said in a calm voice, following me out the door.

Once it was closed he spoke low and soft "Mike about with Tina said yesterday, about your father..."

"Mr. Schue, that was just a theory of hers," I interrupted.

"But when she said it, you looked so..." I cut him off again.

"Mr. Schue I only looked that way because I was embarrassed about what really happened. I can't even remember what that guy at the bar looked like, and yet he caused this whole mess," I said, using my best acting. I could tell that Mr. Schue was rethinking his assumptions from yesterday.

"Okay Mike, if you say that's what happened, I will believe you. But if you ever need to tell me anything, I'm here for you," he assured me.

"I know," I said quietly. At that moment the bell rang and I quickly made my way to my next class, glad to get away from mr. Schue's suspicious gaze.


End file.
